


Come Back...Be Here

by WinterAssets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron spoilers, Angst, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Pre!Strucker Pietro, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re somewhat of a psychic and have known Pietro since he was a brown haired boy rioting in Sokovia. The twins insisted that you came with when Ultron recruited them. Now things are changing rapidly and you’re getting visions that are making you sick, and you and Pietro both have a feeling that it’s the last time that you’ll ever see one another, despite empty promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back...Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was a combine of a request on Tumblr and my own personal prompt. The smut is very light and not extremely detailed -- this focuses more around Pietro and things going on than the actual smut since it fit better with the story. Feedback is encouraged! I love hearing from my readers.
> 
> I'm also extremely proud of this. This is probably one of the best things I've written.

Your eyes remained steady on the silver haired man in the middle of the room. There was an aching in your chest, an annoying throb in your entire body as you breathed in deep. His eyes didn’t meet yours, not yet; you knew it’d take him a while. The meeting had just broken and the Avengers had gone their separate ways, but the finality hung in the air. This was more than just a mission.

 

This was a death trap.

 

Swallowing thickly, you felt the anxiety rise in your chest. It made everything in your body ache more, your hands coming up to your mouth to try and hold it back. You knew that if you let your emotions get the better of you, your powers would flare up. The last thing that you needed was to allow yourself into everyone else’s minds. You had powers, none that were by far as powerful as Wanda’s, but one’s that let you get by enough. You could get premonition dreams and thoughts, and at times you could get inside someone’s head, just see what they were feeling.  You had been in a few of the riots back in Sokovia, fighting back, but that was about it. You had never been one of Strucker’s or Hydra’s – it was something that ran in your family blood. It was nothing big or useful in a battle; you mostly just worked around the Tower because the twins had insisted you come with them when they began to fight back against Ultron.

 

The robot himself scared you; he was bent on so much hell and you had barely touched his feelings.

 

You hadn’t understood why the twins had worked with him. Pietro was so pure, using his own superhuman abilities to help everyone out. You remembered him bringing pills to people and that thoughtful look in his features. But Wanda had insisted it was good, that you wouldn’t understand; you were someone who had attended University there from America. You hadn’t seen what they had, and you didn’t want the same revenge they did. They were all they had and she couldn’t read Ultron fully; she just knew that this was a good thing.

 

Pietro had reassured you of the same thing, but his face had said something entirely different. There was nothing but uncertainty in his eyes as he told you to stay clear and to stay safe. The look in his eyes had shook you to your very core, a longing in your body to reach out and keep him near.

 

You always imagined he’d get hurt; he was a bit reckless like that.

 

Those thoughts fell from your mind as you felt a pair of hands fall over yours. Your eyes moved up, staring at the clear blue, unsure and breathing uneven. His eyes softened even more before his hands moved up to cup your cheeks, biting down on his bottom lip. You could both feel it in the air, choking you both with the emotion that you two were never prepared to face. You knew that joining up against Ultron wold be dangerous, but you didn’t think this through.

 

He had a way to push through that barrier that you put up, pushing through into the empathy that made your chest ache. Pietro was rarely anything, but he was scared and unready for this as well. He was young in his fight; he had his powers behind him, but would they be enough? He still needed to breathe, to take breaks, or his own power would drain him down quicker than anyone could imagine. A nervous energy was running through his body, his teeth biting into his lip again as his eyes landed on yours.

 

You couldn’t go and pretend to protect him like he had always allowed you to play before; you were useless in a fight. Combat skills were slowly coming to you as you sparred with Pietro and trained. It wasn’t something for a fight like this though. This was a fight for Pietro and Pietro alone.

 

You never thought of Pietro going off alone.

 

_You_   _never thought that he might not come back from a mission._

 

Swallowing thickly, you tried to avoid the crystal gaze but his forehead pressed to yours, the emotions running strong off of the two of you and forcing Wanda to look away from the corner. Something was wrong; it was in the air. You didn’t need to be a psychic to know that, and neither did Pietro.

 

“Printsessa, hush…” Pietro’s voice held no conviction behind it, nothing but comfort. It made your chest ache even more, the tears threatening to spill over. He reached out, pulling you into his chest and running his fingers through your hair as you took in his scent.

 

Images filled your mind as you shut your eyes tightly; his body lying on the ground, red staining his normally blue suit. There was no one there in those eyes, cold and vacant and staring at nothing. Ultron had won in the long run. Pietro was gone; there was no doubt about that, especially in the darkened eyes of the person he had run in front of.

  
Reckless and stupid; those were two words that could describe Pietro Maximoff perfectly.

 

Swallowing thickly, you tried to hold down a cry. The images made your stomach churn, your eyes quickly opening in an attempt to block the thoughts out. Everything was swirling around you, hazy from the tears that were building and from the daze of emotion that rushed over you. This was hard, entirely too hard, and you found yourself trying to gasp for air. Panic was running through your veins, and all you could hear was the mumbled Sokovian that filled your ears as Pietro tried to calm you down.

 

“It’s not going to work,” Wanda stated sadly, glancing at her brother as she approached. You avoided her gaze, hiding your face in Pietro’s shoulder deeper. “Her emotions are getting out of control. It’s in her head.”

 

Pietro glanced at her over your shoulder, his arm putting more pressure around you as he pressed his lips to your hair carefully. A longing was in his eyes for Wanda to fix it, to reassure you, to calm you down, but both of the twins were helpless. Wanda would make it worse, and Pietro moving away from you would make the hysterics brew up even further. There was an atmosphere that surrounded you three, a vibrating energy that only you three could understand and feel.

 

It took you a few more moments before you could pull back, breathing uneven but more under control. You rubbed at your eyes, embarrassed as you realized that the twins had to see that. You gave them a weak smile, Pietro’s eyes trailing along your face a bit to see if everything was truly starting to calm down. The storm that had been in your eyes faded, and he let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

 

Sliding his hands up your arms, he carefully cupped your cheeks, pressing his lips to your own. You leaned into it, allowing your barrier to drop a little bit more and for some of the energy to drain from you. Pietro’s nervous energy still surrounded you, but you pushed it to the back of your mind, or at least attempted to as you pulled back slightly. Pressing your forehead to his one more, you pulled in a shaking breath, biting down on your bottom lip. “Stay with me a moment longer…just a minute more.”

 

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew you were being selfish. There was a world to save and Avengers suiting up for a fight. Pietro bit down on his lip, his fingers lightly gripping at the very edges of your jaws as he pulled in a tight breath. “We don’t have long, printsessa…”

 

“Just us, just…please Pietro…”

  
Your voice was quiet, begging as your eyes stared into the crystal blue that were starting to dull, nervousness giving away to a quiet guilt. He couldn’t press pass you and leave you there; he needed this moment as much as you. Nodding his head, he pressed a soft kiss to your lips before he laced your fingers, gingerly pulling you along towards the elevator. Turning around, he gave Wanda a firm look, one his sister knew entirely too well.

 

_Stall them._

* * *

_You remembered the first time you met Pietro. You had been walking along after classes let out, the riots in the streets quite frankly scaring you. The country was under stress, so much stress that it made you want to turn back and head home. You had a good scholarship though, and the country was beautiful in its own way. Plus, you were contributing to the economy by staying here, were you not? That had to help in some way._

 

_You made sure to steer clear of the riots since the moment your tour guide had left you. You knew the side streets to take and make your way back to your apartment, but something about this day felt strange. You had had an anxiety bubble brewing up in your stomach all day, like a hangover that just wouldn’t go away. Trying to push it down had proved useless, and your mind kept going away on you. You couldn’t focus for long, and in a dream like state, you found yourself using the main route, too far gone past the side route to actually turn around._

_  
Squaring your shoulders as reality rushed around you, you winced a bit at the loud shouting and the upped police force. It made you nervous, but you pressed on. You were going to school here; you couldn’t avoid it for forever, after all._

 

_Pressing into the crowd, you felt the resistance and push as you tried to make your way through them. At this rate, you would’ve been better off just staying for the riot and then heading back when it was going to disperse. Biting down on your lip, your shoulder collided hard with someone else’s just as the finish line was in sight._

 

_You turned to apologize at the same time a boy with shaggy brown hair did._

 

_Time froze around you as his hands reached out to quickly grab your arms and steady you, his own wide and curious as to the newcomer. You knew that he had been here before; it was in the air that trembled around him. He was a part of the movement, not ready to back down, and there was no problem with that.d Little electric shocks ran up your body where his hands were holding you tight, his mouth moving but nothing registering in your mind._

 

_A sharp jaw line that softened out at all the right places accompanied his face shape, his eyebrows furrowing at the way that you merely stared. The slight amount of facial hair that was along his face was something that was intriguing; it fit his face well where most facial hair would look out of place. His nose sloped forward ever so slightly, adding to the boyish innocence that was written all over his face. But his eyes were something that caught your attention right away – despite the confusion written on them about your response, there was a protective love held in them for the world around him – he wasn’t someone who wanted to burn everything down for the fun of it._

 

_That was the first time that you had noticed someone in Sokovia who didn’t look like they were on a mission to destroy. You couldn’t understand and wouldn’t understand if they did, anyway. You were an outsider._

 

_It was only when your ears stopped feeling like they were filled with cotton and the world rushed back around you that you realized he was speaking Sokovian – something that you hadn’t learned yet._

 

“ _I only speak English!” You yelled over the noise apologetically, your face mirroring your tone as you bit down on your lip. His voice sounded nice in his native tongue; it cut through the angry noise all around you._

 

“ _I said, ‘are you okay’?” His voice was calm, but the accent he possessed sent a slight fire through your veins. You weren’t expecting him to speak English, and the Sokovian that underlined his tongue had you swallowing hard. You went to open your mouth, but a frown formed on his face as the crowd grew rougher. Holding his index finger up to you, he reached out and cupped your hand, leading you through the crowds and into the very back of it, on the streets where people were minding their own businesses and shop owners winced as they stared out their windows._

 

“ _I’m fine, are you okay?” You finally managed to get out, the boy dropping your hand as he scanned the area once more. He seemed a bit distracted but you weren’t going to say anything; he was nice enough to lead you out and check on you, that was more kindness than you could ask for._

 

“ _I am fine,” he murmured, distraction in his voice before he turned his attention back to you, smiling slightly. “And you are fine. So I guess everything is fine.” His English was a bit awkward, and you couldn’t help but smile at that factor._

 

“ _Thank you for pulling me out of there,” you stated softly, leaning back against the brick wall. You could feel it give slightly behind you with age. A small smirk slipped onto his features, one that you knew was going to haunt you for a long time._

 

“ _It is no problem. I always am up for saving devistas in distress,” winking, he began to walk backwards, moving back towards the crowd. Your eyebrow raised slightly at the Sokovian that was used, but he merely smirked and didn’t give an explanation._

 

_Just before he disappeared back into the riot, one sentence rang in your ears. “It’s Pietro by the way, remember it.”_

* * *

The door to the bedroom shut, startling you out of your thoughts. You weren’t used to taking the slow way; Pietro almost always had you in his arms and sped to whatever destination you both wanted. But the dread had him going at human pace, wanting to commit all of this to memory.

 

And you wanted to do that too, just in case. You wouldn’t say it out loud, because that was admitting your fear. But you needed this moment to breathe in everything that was Pietro Maximoff, just in case he didn’t come back.

 

But he’d come back – he was Pietro.

 

Leaning you against the wall carefully, crystal eyes tried to determine everything going on inside your head. It was a trait that he had gotten from Wanda; he was always trying to figure out what he could do to help. But this wasn’t as difficult, as hard. He knew what you both needed, his fingers running up your cheeks as you turned into his touch, eyes semi-frantic of what was to come, of the moment when he’d have to leave. He pulled in a careful breath, bringing his lips down to yours, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he gave into the urge, gave into the urgency that ran through both of your veins.

 

He was more than anything, more than just the mutant that the Avengers had taken on. He was still that Sokovian boy that had pulled you out of the riots, had given you that smirk that haunted your wildest dreams. Your own mouth moved to accommodate Pietro’s, opening willingly when his tongue traced at your bottom lip. It was something so familiar to both of you, a soundless dance that both of you had slipped into so effortlessly constantly.

 

Pietro’s hands came down, pressing his body fully against yours as he leaned them against the wall. You didn’t have to be a psychic to know that they were digging into the material, his body buzzing with an energy that you couldn’t even begin to touch. It made you nervous, made you almost want to scream out, beg for this to be over, to not let him go – he was no Avenger; he had made peace with his demons.

 

But that was you being selfish, and that was one thing that you couldn’t be any longer. His tongue moved along with yours, something that had your mind melding, the worries and fears starting to push way as he sought out the spots that would make you weak in the knees. It was a trick that he had  learned quick, and every time he hit one of them you felt your knees go weak. Smiling against his lips, you gave into the sensation, letting your hand wrap around his neck to pull him as close as you possibly could.

 

“Ya lyublyu tebya,” Pietro murmured softly against your lips as he pulled back, catching his breath as his eyes carefully looked over yours. It was something that you knew well, something that made your breath hitch and everything in you twist. It was like coming apart at the seams but falling back together all at the same time.

 

“I love you too,” you whispered back, your lips colliding harsher this time as his hands gripped at your hips. They sought out your sides for a moment before gaining purchase back at your hip bones, his thumbs pushing up the hem of the fabric and rubbing carefully at the skin beneath it with his thumbs. It had your breath hitching, your fingers gingerly digging into the back of his neck as he let out a soft moan into your mouth. The shiver that ran through your body ran through his and his hands freely moved up your sides, taking the fabric of your shirt with it.

 

You held your arms up so that the material could be removed, your fingers returning back to his neck once more as he pulled in a sharp breath. You could feel it in the air; this was different, this wasn’t about rushing or satisfying needs. This ran deeper; this was something that you needed to memorize.

 

Every touch that Pietro delivered to your skin was devoted to your memories, your eyes shutting and a moan escaping your lips as his own found the swells of your breast. Soft kisses and sucks were left in their wake, bruising your skin – they’d last. They didn’t heal as fast as Pietro’s did. They’d be there for days, reminding you of what his mouth could do and how pretty you looked when you belong to him.

 

A soft hum escaped his lips, his nose nuzzling against your breast for a moment as he let out a breathy chuckle. “You’re not with me, stop being in your head.”

 

Blushing, you bit down on your lip before pulling his head up and kissing him harshly again, your own fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt. Where he had lost his jacket you had no idea, but you weren’t going to question it right now. This was about him, about everything about him and what he could do. You disposed it next to yours on the floor, and Pietro sent you a grin before lightly pushing you towards the bed.

 

Smiling, you grabbed for his hand, lacing your fingers as you tugged him over, your lips colliding again as your own fingers ran down his stomach, feeling the firm muscles underneath. It had a moan working its way up your lips, remembering how many times you had been like this with Pietro, how many times you had watched him move, no matter what he did. Strucker had done him well, and he was a proud survivor of what he had signed up for.

 

Pulling back, Pietro gave your nose a quick nuzzle as a slight smile slipped onto his lips before he moved down, trailing his kisses lower and lower against your stomach. It had your back arching slightly, your eyes fluttering shut as you caught the sight of silver hair disappearing lower and lower into the darkness of your mind, the film reel stuttering slightly at all of the reactions it was trying to take in. All it knew was that this was Pietro, this was you, and this was the bliss that each of you constantly felt.

 

There was a connection, there had always been a connection, and there would always be a connection. That much you were sure of, and you weren’t sure of many things.

* * *

_The next time you met Pietro, he had been sporting silver hair and handing out trinkets to the people of Sokovia. There was a certain glint in his eyes, one that seemed to completely transfix you. It was the same Pietro that you had met at the riots, that much you knew. But things had changed, and you knew that it wasn’t just a simple hair cut or the things that came with changing your style._

 

_No, there was a change in everything that was him; he was new, rebuilt, and from the looks of it, helping Sokovians in need was his newest job._

 

_Watching as he held up a dress to a girl, you glanced at his sister as she passed by. Wanda was something of wonder to you. You and her got along fine and you actually ran into her more than you ran into Pietro. Wanda seemed to be a bit more independent, finding her own way as she changed as well. That change was more intimate to you – the second she had gotten away from Strucker and out in the city once more, she had tried to pick your brain the first time you met. It had startled the barrier that you normally had up, and both of you jolted at the sensation before a grin fell across her face._

 

_It only faltered slightly when she learned that you weren’t a survivor of Strucker’s project, but it just came naturally to you and ran in your family._

 

_Crystal eyes caught your movement over the girl’s shoulder and a wide grin bloomed on the boy’s face. “You’ve come back, no?”_

 

“ _Not for you, I’m sorry to say. I was just passing through,” you waved your hand dismissively, trying to push off the slight jealousy you felt as the girl took her dress and moved off to find her brother. It was a pretty dress, and Wanda had said something about it being from Paris. Affectionate you could see Pietro being, that was something expensive in an economy where not many people had that much money._

 

“ _Shame, I would have gotten a dress just your size,” he murmured, the hinting of flirtation spreading across his face. You raised your eyebrow in surprise now; he had remembered you after one meeting as you had with him, but this was a new level, especially when he had had someone in his grasps. “Wanda talks about you, you know. It is not nice hanging with her but avoiding me.”_

 

_Rolling your eyes, you pushed some hair behind your ear. “Twins don’t do everything together, do they? Besides, you’ve been…occupied.” It was the only word you could settle on to explain what had been going on with him and Wanda._

 

_The smirk only grew on his face as he stepped closer to you. “Not everything. There are things I reserve for me, and me alone.” His eyes darted along your face for a moment before he tilted his head. “I could have thought of much better ways to be occupied with your company.”_

* * *

The feeling of Pietro pushing into you, feeling him fill you had you biting down on your lip. Your neck arched and his forehead pressed to your shoulder, letting himself move in slowly, inch by inch, letting you feel him. His breath was catching unevenly and your fingers fisted in the silver hair that you could easily reach, a loud moan escaping your throat. Every nerve in your body felt like it was on fire as you took him in, your walls eagerly accepting him and the motion that was to come.

 

Pietro always had said that you fit like a glove around him, that your body was made just for him.

 

Swallowing hard, you pressed your face down into his hair, breathing deeply as his thumb lazily rubbed at your clit. Your hips pressed up slightly, taking him in until his hips were rested flush against yours, thighs pressing together as he finally let out the moan that he had been holding back. “Printsessa…”

 

His head came up, soft kissing pressing along your jaw as he began to move. Each thrust was slow and deliberate, sighs and soft noises escaping your lips as they connected. It was only so long before Pietro pushed himself up on his elbows, getting a better angle at both your lips and your body.

 

“Piet,” you whimpered softly, tugging at the silver locks as he bit down on your bottom lip. He carefully tugged at it, smiling before kissing you harder again. The sounds of both of you moved around the room and the sheets hugged at your body, the pillows behind you providing something to grab onto more than for comfort. Pietro’s hands ran up along your arms and laced your fingers, holding your arms above your head as you both kissed, feeling the sense of urgency rolling through your spines.

 

You were both wildfires out of control, and you never wanted it to be put out. The Sokovian felt like heaven, felt like this was home, where you were always meant to be. And as he rotated his hips forward again and pecked right below your jaw, you knew that this was it. This was everything you needed to commit to memory, to make sure you could play it over and over again.

 

Your fingers dug into the back of his shoulders, your whimpers and pleas hitting his ears as his own voice slipped back to you, whispering that it was okay, that you could lose yourself and that he’d always catch you. Always.

 

_Let go._

 

That was something that you could never do; you always had to hold on way too tight, and in the moment, the words felt like they had a double meaning.

 

You pushed the thought out of your mind though, your lips colliding hard with his as you felt yourself reach your peak, a soft whimper of his name falling through your lips as you contracted around him, your chest heaving as your neck arched once more.

 

Pietro came soon after, his thrusts uneven and his teeth biting harder at your shoulder. It was only when you felt the warmth slip into you and heard his moan that you knew that he had fully surrendered just like you had, the fullness of him and the warmth of your love induced haze leaving you smiling and feeling giddy.

* * *

The room was silent for a few minutes; it was heavy, just like the boy resting his body against yours. Your head spun but you pushed the thoughts away, tenderly stroking at his strands of hair as you pulled in a deep breath.

 

“Don’t go,” you whispered into the dark, and you felt Pietro tense up slightly underneath you. Carefully, he pulled out and laid next to you, pulling you close into his chest as you breathed in the scent of him, your eyes closing slightly.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Pietro whispered into the room, his accent a bit thicker with sleep but he was fighting it off. Your fingers stroked along his chest for a moment before your arm settled itself across his stomach, feeling the breath that rose and fell steadily. You focused on that, not the thoughts that were threatening to slip back in and tear you apart.

 

Your eyes felt heavy and you tried to fight it; you needed to make sure Pietro stayed right here, that you didn’t miss a moment. A smile slipped onto his face though when he realized what you were doing. Leaning down, he pressed a ginger kiss against your forehead. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

It was a lie that both of you knew he was telling; war wasn’t over that quickly. But you wanted to believe it; it was the only thing keeping you holding onto the sanity that made you bite down on your lip. Pressing closer into Pietro’s body heat, you allowed his scent to lull you to sleep, allowed the warmth to soothe the fear that liked to make its way into your mind as you slept at night.

* * *

You awoke shortly after sunrise, the light slipping through the blinds of the Avengers Tower. A small frown slipped onto your features; usually Pietro kept those closed because it woke both of you and you were the two who slept in the latest.

 

Wincing, you sat up, holding the covers to your body as you realized the spot next to you was empty. Biting down on your lip, you looked at the clock once more before running your fingers through your hair. A pit of dread filled your stomach, one that you couldn’t shake. The room felt cold, empty, and unwelcoming, despite all of Pietro’s things being set in there.

 

Glancing towards his pillow, you spotted the small Post It note that he had left, a small smile slipping onto your features as you unfolded it.

 

_I let you sleep. I did not want to say goodbye.  
Goodbye means never coming back.  
I’m coming back. I’ll be there soon.   
_I always come back to you. Always.

 

The etchings and scribbles of the message indicated that he hadn’t had too much time to write it. No doubt Wanda hadn’t been able to hold them off any longer. Your eyes moved along them, memorizing the way the words looked and slanted in Pietro’s rushed writing.

 

A sharp pain started in your mind just as you were about to put it down.

 

Gasping, you doubled over in pain, holding your head as a vision pushed itself into it once more. It was the same one from yesterday, Pietro laying in the midst of a battle, lifeless eyes unfocused and bullet holes ruining the uniform that fit him so well. It made your stomach churn and you bit down on your lip, trying to send it away.

 

It was just your fears getting the best of you.

 

The aching dread increased though, and as you stared at the clock, a sharp pain echoed through you. The vision of Pietro fell away from your mind quickly, as if jolted away and erased.

 

The dread stopped, but you felt it, clear as day.

 

A piece of you had suddenly snapped away, lost in the echo of a battle field that you were a million miles away from.


End file.
